User blog:MaryPierceLopez/Storywik - FF
Plot Storywik is a small community, a few people live there, the day is silent, a big square is in the middle of the community there's a big square with marble floor and covere with portions of grass and flowers, people often spent time there because it's a nice place to be, but that morning no one was there, in fron of the square a big and beautiful building stands, the City Hall. A tall, blonde man is walking through a corridor of the City Hall, he entered to a room that seems to be his office he looks himself to a mirror his blue eyes observe everything in that room he finally sits on a desk and starts searching for some documents when a woman knocks the door, she is a tall woman who wears an elegant black dress when she enters to the office she shows how elegant she is filling the room with glam. The woman says that there are some problems on the train station and some people are protesting there, she adds then he should go there to calm down the citizens. "Of course I will... That's why I am the founder of this community. In the throne room a blonde king with blue eyes is sitting there expecting someone a well-dressed woman is stand next to him. "Are you sure he will come, majesty?" she asked while she stroked her beautiful darked hair. Then a knight entered to the throne room he bend on the red carpet. "You are late" said the king coldly. "Sorry, majesty, I have arrived as soon as posible" said the knight apologizing. "Well what did you have to tell us so urgently" asked the woman rudely. "News out are terrible, Queen Regina has planned to summon a curse that will affect the entire Fairytale Land" explained the knight "But there is someone who could help us" add then. The king asked him to find that person and asked his name to greet him for the important news. "My name is Renaboss, majesty" said the knight proudly. At the train station people were moaning, and the local sheriff was trying to calm down the people, when the major's arrived people stop complaining, the woman who had accompained him asked what was going on? "The train station hasn't been working since I arrived to this community" shouted a man with beard. "This place could be used for other purposes" said a blonde girl. The major then said that he has been trying to find which use could be good for the building and calmed down the citizens. People started to go out of there. "Sheriff, why you couldn't deal with the people alone?" asked the major. The sheriff apologized and went out from there too. "Please, go to buy me some aspirines, Valentina" said the major to the woman. "Of course, sir" she replied. As he leaved the train station thinking about what happened. The sheriff entered to Lizzie's, a cafeteria where everyone could get something to drink or taste one of Liz's famous meals, he sat on the bar and ordered a coffee. "It seems you had a bad day, right?" asked Liz. "Well... Yes... You know I had to deal with a protest at the train station" replied him. Liz was the owner of Lizzie's and attended every customer who wanted something, she was famous on the community because of her meals and especially for her desserts, though she was a bit noisy and scandalous everyone loved her because of her kindness. "Well, at least you don't have to deal with kids" said a man who was sitting on a table and drinking a beer. "Come on Ben, your kids are wonderful" said Liz smiling. Ben was a former athlete who achieve a gold medal on the Olympic Games but now he was retired and the teacher of P.E of Storywik's elemental school. "Liz! Have you been on the protest?" asked a blonde girl. "Sorry, I had to work, Ali" said Liz winking an eye to her. Ali was a resident on the community she was always trying to help everyone and trying to make the community a better place. "Majesty, I've found someone who could help us" said Renaboss. "Fine, you can go now". Renaboss took a bow and then left the room. At that time a beautiful woman entered to the room, her skin was light, she had long and blonde hair and she was wearing a light blue and shining dress. "So you are the fairy of the woods" said the king. "People call me Blondetta" said the fairy. After the king explained everything he knew about Queen Regina and the curse Blondetta thought for a second. "I'm sorry, majesty, but I can't do anything" said Blondetta with a sad tone. "What!?" screamed the king "You don't want to help my kingdome?" Blondetta approached a bit to the throne and then said her goal in her life was helping everyone who need it and make that world a bit better, she add she would think about something and if she found anything she will tell to the king. The king stared at her with a worried look while she left the room. "Majesty" said his counselour "Why if you go to talk with Queen Regina?" the king spent a bit thinking about that. "Do you think it's a good idea, Golden" asked him. "I think it's all we can do to protect the kingdom" replied Golden. Valentina was walking through the streets of Storywik thinking about what happened that morning, since she had memory the train station had been unused and there weren't any trains that arrived to Storywik, or leave, she then thought what happened to the citizens, the major was never questioned by his decisions and this was the first protest on Storywik. When she was arriving to the pharmacy she saw a girl who was wearing a lab coat, she was a young woman with light brown hair in a ponytail and she was smoking near to the door of the pharmacy. "Health professionals like you shouldn't be smoking so near to the pharmacy" said Valentina rudely. "Sorry Mrs." said the girl while she entered to the pharmacy. Valentina get the aspirines she needed and left the pharmacy without saying goodbye. Maria was the pharmacist of Storywik, she was nice with everyone and often had to work on the hospital due to the lack of people working there. Valentina arrived to the major's office she gave him his pills and when she was about to leave, the major asked him to sit in front of him. "Valentina, I need to talk to you" said the major. She agreed and sit. "From now on you will take charge of the public appearances" said him. "Ok, but is it because what has happened this morning? It was just a protest people still has respect for you Josh" asked her. "This is none of your business" shouted him with rage. She left the office with a suspicious look on her face. The king arrived to Queen Regina's castle, he was guided by her knight to the room where she was standing in front of an apple tree. "Well, what brings you here Lynettefan2626" asked her. Lynette started to beg her to save his family and kingdom and he offered everything he had. "From my point of view you are the only one who has came to ask for mercy, I don't have anything against your kingdom, I will save them from the destruction" said her. Lynette's eyes shone with hope. "But..." started her "They will suffer the same curse as my kingdom, they won't remember anything of this life, they won't suffer but they won't reach happiness because there will be always something missing" "And what about me?" asked the king. "You won't loose your memory but you will see them without reaching happiness that will hurt you as the good king you are, and you know magic always comes with a price your heart has been developing darkness since you're here, they will respect you but you have demonstrate me that you only care about power, careful because darkness can destroy you if you can handle it, now leave before I change my mind" replied her. The king left thinking about everything she said about darkness and denying in his head he was being evil and selfish. Josh, was at home about to sleep when he saw a light he called her daughters to go with him, he took the keys and went where the light was coming from, he arrived at the train station, where everyone was there: Renato, Valentina, Liz, Ben, Ali, Maria... then he horrified saw something coming it was a train but empty, everyone was about to enter to it when he started to shout. "Everyone out from here, this is an affair for the major, his second at charge and the sheriff, everyone out, NOW!" he shouted with rage. Next on Storywik - Advices Category:Blog posts